Belle
Lyrics Robin: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Roderick: Bonjour! Logan: Bonjour! Savannah: Bonjour! Dylan: Bonjour! Roderick: Bonjour! Robin: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Savannah and Chelsea: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Chelsea: Never part of any crowd Logan: Cause her head's up on some cloud Logan with Savannah and Chelsea: Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Dylan: Bonjour! Savannah: Good day! Dylan: How is your family? Chelsea: Bonjour! Logan: Good day! Chelsea: How is your wife? Savannah: I need six eggs! Logan: That's too expensive! Robin: There must be more than this provincial life! Logan and Roderick: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well Teen Justice Girls: With a dreamy, far-off look Teen Justice Boys: And her nose stuck in a book Teen Justice: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Aubrey: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Erin: Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Jayce: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Jayce with Erin and The Group: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! Dylan: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Savannah and Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! Erin: Bonjour! Dylan: Pardon Robin: Good day Savannah: Mais oui! Chelsea: You call this bacon? Erin: What lovely grapes! Logan: Some cheese Aubrey: Ten yards! Jayce: One pound Dylan: Excuse me! Please let me through! Roderick: I'll get the knife Erin: This bread (with Savannah: Those fish) (with Savannah and Chelsea: it's stale!) (with Savannah and The Group: they smell!) Logan: Madame's mistaken. Erin: Well, maybe so Robin: (The Group: Good morning!) There must be more than this provincial life! Dylan: (The Group: Oh, good morning!) Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! The Group: Look there she goes The girl is strange, but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! Aubrey and The Group: It's a pity and a sin Jayce and The Group: She doesn't quite fit in The Group: Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Roderick: Bonjour! Logan: Bonjour! Savannah: Bonjour! Dylan: Bonjour! Roderick: Bonjour! Jayce: Bonjour! Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs